My Baby
by Lena Locket
Summary: Finally COMPLETE! Someone wants revenge on the CSI's. Catherine's been shot. Lindsey's been kidnapped. Will someone pay the ultimate price? GC, NS
1. Chapter One

"Mum, bus is here", Lindsey Willows called up the stairs. Then again it was yelled, "Mum, the bus is here". Her mum Catherine an attractive blonde woman in her mid 30's appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I heard the first time Linds", came the reply a smile playing the corners of her mouth. Lindsey beamed up at her. Catherine sighed that smile had always been able to melt her heart. "Off you go, have a good time and enjoy yourself". She was sure that she would. Lindsey boarded the bus and sat next to her best friend. She called out of the window, "Bye mum, I love you". Catherine waved until the bus was out of sight. Seeing her baby go on her first camp was heart breaking. She sat down and without realizing how tired she was she fell a sleep. She was oblivious to the phone both home and cell ringing. When she woke up almost immediately her cell rang again. "Willows".

"Hi Catherine, it's Warwick, look Grissom's on the warpath. You were supposed to be in here 2 hours ago. If I was you I'd get in here ASAP."

"O, my god, I fell asleep. I'll see you in five."

###########

When she arrived she found him in the break room. She approached him cautiously. "Grissom?"

He turned to look at her and simply said, "nice of you, to join us. You'll be with Warwick. Bus crash, Willow creek embankment. Driver lost control of the bus. Warwick already there."

"Gris, I'm sorry", turned and walked out of the room.

############

The windscreen wipers slapped wetly against the windscreen. She felt sorry for Lindsey, having rain on the first day of camp. Just thinking of her baby made her feel better. Grissom being so cold to her had left her feeling dejected and miserable. She knew it was her fault but it didn't stop the hurt. By this time she had arrived. Ambulances and police cars surrounded the scene; she got out showed her ID.

"Catherine Willows, Las Vegas Crime Lab." And was stunned at the response.

"I'm sorry, I've been told that you can't come in to this crime scene."

She saw Warwick coming towards her.

"Warwick, why…."

"I think you should see this Cath".

He took her by the arm and led her to a place where they could see the bus more clearly. The rescuers were pulling a young girl with strawberry blonde hair out of the wreckage. She was white as a ghost. Catherine gasped and looked at the bus more closely.

"Lindsey", she screamed.

############

Well what do you think? Should I write more? Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews. As you can see my spelling and editing needs some work.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I only own the story.

##########

"Lindsey", she tried to run over but Warrick held her back. Instead she clung to him crying as he led her away from the scene. He watched, as Lindsey was loaded in to an ambulance. After about 5minutes he asked almost cautiously, "Hey Cath, do you want to go see her?"

She composed herself, "Yeah, Warrick"

"I'll drive", came the response.

##########

Lindsey had been having a great time. She and her best friend Renee had been laughing and joking around when the rain had started. it was just a drizzle but, suddenly the bus slid going round a corner and everyone screamed. Then they were rolling and everything went black.

##########

Warrick was on the phone, "Grissom, yeah its Warrick, look me and Cath are on our way to the hospital, yeah it was Lindsey's camp bus, yep, ok, see you there."

##########

Lindsey was watching all this. She saw the people pull her from the bus. Saw her mum in tears with Warrick holding her. A person speaking beside her made her jump. "Is that your Mother".

"Yes, but why am I here? I'm not dead am I?"

"No, you're not yet but nearly, when the bus rolled you lost a lot of blood, you're in a coma, their not sure if you'll come out of it".

##########

"Ms Willows?"

She and Warrick were waiting for news on Lindsey's condition. She jumped and held on to Warrick hand for support.

"Yes".

"Your daughter has suffered massive blood loss which has caused her to lapse in to a deep coma, swelling of the brain, a puncture lung as well as numerous broken ribs. She is in intensive care at the moment on life support and a respirator, tonight will be a touch and go." At this point Grissom arrived and Catherine broke down completely on to his shoulder. He held her to him and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort to her. All sorts of thoughts were reeling through her mind. Why had she let Lindsey go on the camp? She answered her own question, 'because if I didn't she'd be the only kid not going and I'd look like an over protective mother'.

They made their way to Lindsey's room. Catherine sat down beside her bed. "Hold on baby, I've lost a husband to death, I don't plan to lose my daughter".   

##########

Grissom watched this from the doorway. After a while he moved out of earshot and made a call.

"Stokes"

"Hey Nick, Grissom, listen Lindsey has been involved in a bus accident. I want you and Sara to see if there is any evidence of tapering or any thing else suspicious."

"Yeah man, will do."

Grissom went back and found that Warrick had left and he cautiously went into the room. He sat beside her and held her hand in his. She leaned back against him and slept. They sat there, the two of them, with the metallic beep in the background. After a few hours she stirred. He was still with her and she realized then what a great friend he was.

His cell phone rang, polluting the calm. He left the room to answer.

"Grissom"

"It's Nick. I think you should come and check this out. Looks like the brake cables have either been tightened so tight that they snapped when to much pressure is applied or been cut, there is also some thing about the road. You know those markers that show corners?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

" You won't believe this, they've been moved!"

"So the driver wouldn't have known about the corner until it was to late and if he tried to break the cable snapped."

"You got it in one."

"Thanks Nick."

He re entered the room. "Cath", he said cautiously, "I think you should go home. There is no thing you can do here, they'll call you if anything happens" A few minutes passed.

"Ok."

 He began to move towards the door but stopped when he realized that she wasn't following him. He turned. She was holding Lindsey's hand.

"Bye Baby, Mummy will be back soon," she whispered, "Be good" as tears once again began to stream down her face.

#########

Thank- you so much for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry about the wait. I've had my exams (and still do). Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did I'd be richer. I only own the story

Feed back is very welcome

#########

Chapter Three:

Grissom move over to where she was standing and put an arm around her shoulders. They stared to move towards the door. At the door Catherine reached it she turned around and blow Lindsey a kiss.

Grissom was on the phone again. "Sara? It's Grissom, would you be able to bring Catherine's car to her house? Thanks."

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car. She leaned on to him and blinked back tears that were threatening to overflow.

Grissom opened the car door for her and they had just pulled onto the main road when Grissom's phone rang. Catherine quickly reached for it and before he could do anything about it she answered it. "Hello"

"Cath?" came the reply, "It's Nick", there was a pause, "Where's Grissom?"

"He's driving" another pause and then, " I'm guessing you called for a reason"

"Yeah well, I needed to talk to Grissom tell him I'll call him back, Bye"

This abruptness on Nick's part was the last straw. She closed the phone and the tears she had held back at the hospital came cascading down her cheeks. Grissom slowed and pulled into her driveway and waited for the tears to subside.

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" came the exclamation "I'm still a part of this, it was the same as when Eddie died!" She got out and slammed the car door and let her self inside and slamming that door as well. Grissom waited a few moments before following her.

#######

He knew where he'd find her. She was on Lindsey's bed holing her teddy bear and crying as if her heart would break. Once again he sat beside her whispering words of comfort in her ear stroking her hair. There was a knock on the door followed by the voice of Sara. "Cath?" Catherine composed herself and went down stairs with Grissom following. Sara was at the doorway. "I brought your car back".

"Thanks".

"Do you need a ride back to the lab", Grissom asked

"No", came the reply, "I've got Nick waiting outside, I went to the scene with him".

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yep, bye"

#######

After Sara left, Grissom made dinner for Catherine and himself. While he was doing this Catherine went upstairs to freshen up and came back down to see the table set and spaghetti and meatballs on the table. They ate in silence and when they had finished the washing up was done in silence. It was only when Grissom said he was going home she said, "No".

#######

When she was getting reading for bed. (Grissom was bedding down on the couch), she thought once again about what a great friend Grissom was to her. She also thought about her baby. She walked down the hall to Lindsey's room. From the doorway she said as she had done for countless years. "Night, night Baby. Mummy loves you", and blew a kiss in to the empty room.  

#######

She woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. She made her way down to the kitchen and saw Grissom behind a stack of pancakes. "Excellent, your up!"

"how could I resist the heavenly smell of pancakes?"

Just as she sat down the phone rang. She went into the living room to answer it.

"Hello, yes this is Ms Willows"

#########

Please press the adorable button and review.


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you, for all the reviews J

#########

"Yes this is Ms Willows". Grissom heard this side of the conversation. He also heard the gasp and thud that followed. He ran into the room to see his college and best friend lying on the floor not moving. "Cath" he yelled. He ran over and knelt beside her. "Hello Ms Willows, are you alright", called a voice from the phone. Grissom picked up the phone, "She's collapsed, What did you tell her?"

" Her daughter has gone into cardiac arrest". Grissom swore loudly and hung up the phone. He got out his phone and to call Warrick. "Come on, come on", he growled at the phone, frustrated he hung up and called Sara, "Sidle", came the tired reply. "Sara", said Grissom panic and relief both evident at the same time. Sara seemed to sense this as the next thing she said was, "What's wrong Grissom", in a worried voice.

"Cath", he managed to say, "Hospital called, Lindsey went into cardiac arrest, she collapsed".

"Where are you", she yelled down the phone.

" Sitting down".  His brain wasn't functioning properly

"Griss?"

"At her house".    

"Griss, I'm leaving now", and as an after thought, " I'll call Warrick and Nick". And with that the connection was broken. 

##########

When Sara and Nick arrived five minutes later sitting stunned beside Catherine. Sara swooped down beside Catherine and checking pulse etc, etc (I don't want to bore u) and barking orders. "Grissom, get me a wet cloth, Nick, call Warrick see if his found anything out".

##########

Warrick arrived at the hospital and sprinted up the front stairs. He had practically be ordered by Sara to go and see Lindsey and call if he found out anything. "Excuse me" he called to a nurse, "I need information on the condition of Lindsey Willows"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm only allowed to tell family"

He got out his cell phone to call Nick, and found it engaged. "Damn". But as soon as he hung up it rang. "Brown"

"Warrick it's Nick"

"Man, they won't tell me about Lindsey"

"Hold on I'll get Sara" there were some background noises and Sara was there. Before he could say anything she said.

"Look Warrick, I don't care what you say just get in there and get some information, tell them you're Cath's partner if you have to, just get us some info." With this she thrust the phone back at Nick and continued to sponge Catherine's head.

"What about Cath?"  
"She's fainted, Sara reckons she'll come round soon"

"Right well I'll see what I can find out, Cath's going to kill me when she find out I pretended to be her partner"

"Good luck man"

With a sigh Warrick went back to talk to the nurse.

###########

Sorry about the short chapter. The next one should be longer. Please press the adorable button and review.


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you for all the reviews. I would have updated sooner but I was on choir camp. This Chapter I think is the longest.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did I would be a lot richer. I only own the story line of this story.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Lindsey feels a sharp pain in her chest. From above she sees the monitor beep before running into a continuos line before doctors and nurses flood in to the room and start to revive her. She saw one call her Mum. Heard her answer the phone, heard her fall. A cheer went up from the doctors. They had got her heart going again. Lindsey was silently rejoicing herself. But a few seconds later it happened again. She felt a sharper pain worse than before. Her vision went fuzzy. The doctors were panicking. She could see a nurse on the phone to her mother again. The pain was easing she felt herself fall into blackness  
  
@##@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Back at Catherine's the phone rang. "What now", Sara answered assuming it was Warrick calling again, "Is that Ms Willows", Sara breathed in sharply, "Yes, no, she's here but not able to come to the phone at the moment." She hesitated, "Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid her daughter...We really need a relative of Lindsey Willows here"  
  
"But Ms Willows's partner is already there. Warrick Brown. He arrived after the first call"  
  
Oh", came the response from the other end of the line, "he must be in the waiting room. Thank-you for your assistance."  
  
@#@#@#@#  
  
Mean while Warrick was having his own problems at the hospital.   
  
"But, I'm Catherine's long term partner, Lindsey is like my daughter". Warrick was getting exasperated. This had been going on for 10 minutes. "I need to see her!" "I am very sorry Mr. Brown, but it is in my contract...." She was interrupted by Catherine's sister Jenny. "Warrick, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was TRYING", he said putting emphasis on the word, "To find out about Lindsey's condition for Cath but someone", staring pointedly at the nurse, "Won't let me!"   
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Jenny, can you come over here please?"  
  
"Sure" He led Jenny out of ear shot of the nurse and told her the story. "Oh, you're right. She is so going to kill you!"  
  
"So can you play along with that?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
"On one condition...if Catherine finds out you take full responsibility."  
  
Warrick sighed he knew there was no point in arguing, he was beaten  
  
"OK"  
  
"Mr. Brown?" a nurse's voice came across the waiting room.   
  
"Terribly sorry about the wait. Could you follow me."  
  
"Sure"  
  
He and Jenny started to follow the nurse but she stopped the half way across and addressed Jenny. "I am sorry but it is relatives only."  
  
"But I'm Lindsey's aunt, and if Catherine's fiancé is allowed in. I personally think I should be allowed in."  
  
Warrick stared at Jenny. It would be hard enough to explain partners to Cath but to be her fiancé!  
  
He looked at Jenny who merely smiled   
  
"Oh, I am so very sorry", stammered the nurse, "Yes of cause you can come"  
  
They entered the doctor's office.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Once again the phone at Catherine's rang. "Hello", Sara answered this time incase it was the hospital.  
  
"Sara?" It was Warrick; she could hear Jenny crying in the background.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"It's Lindsey"  
  
All the colour in Sara's face drained from it as Warrick repeated to her what the doctor had told Jenny and himself.  
  
"Oh My God Warrick", was all she could say  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"See you Warrick"  
  
"Yep, bye Sara"  
  
As soon Sara hung up the phone Grissom leaped at her "what did he say?" came his impatient question  
  
Sara repeated what Warrick had told her to Grissom and Nick. When she had finished to story she started to cry. Nick walked over to hold her while Grissom sat on the couch looking stunned.  
  
Sara composed herself, "What about Cath?"  
  
Catherine stirred Sara moved and sat beside her.  
  
"Cath, Cath can you hear me?"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Catherine could hear a voice calling her from a distance. She opened her eyes. "Sara"  
  
"Nice to have you back with us Cath" Sara answered.  
  
"Lindsey?"   
  
The looks on their faces told her all she needed to know  
  
"No", She cried.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Cliffhanger. What has happened to Lindsey? Please press the adorable little button and review. I should warn you. I won't update until I have between 35 and 40 reviews. *She laughs evilly* Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter Five  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Catherine sat in the front seat of Grissom's car and listened to the silence. She wished that the events of the last few days were just a bad dream. She kept reliving the scene after she came to, over and over in her head.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
At first from the looks on Grissom and Sara's faces, she thought Lindsey had died. But then Sara came in with the story:  
  
When Lindsey had her first cardiac arrest her chances of surviving had dropped from 80% to between 65-70%. Her second cardiac arrest was more server. It had taken longer to revive her. The longer it took to revive her the more the survival rate dropped. Her chance of surviving was now at 30-40%.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
They drove to the hospital in silence. Nick, Warrick and Sara had gone back to the lab to finish processing the bus, Her sister had also gone home leaving Catherine alone with Grissom.   
  
When they arrived they were escorted to Lindsey's room by a rather pompous nurse who told them that 5 minutes would be quite enough time. Catherine walked quietly over to the bed and sat down gently on the edge, while Grissom sat on the chair just behind her. He could not believe how delicate Lindsey looked like a porcelain doll. Catherine was holding Lindsey's hand and talking to her softly. Then nurse came in, can it have been five minutes already.   
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to go now"  
  
Reluctantly Catherine stood up. Grissom took her hand gently and led her out of the room.  
  
"Ms Willows!" a younger nurse came running after her  
  
"Yes?" the nurse was holding a pair of sunglasses  
  
"Your fiancé left these behind when he was here earlier"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
At this point Grissom thought it was appropriate to end the conversation, "Thank you, she'll make sure he gets them". He hurried Catherine along, leaving a very baffled nurse behind.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
When they reached the car park Catherine thought it was appropriate to ask, "Grissom, what the hell is going on here?"   
  
"That Ms Willows is something you should ask Mr. Brown and Ms Sidle"  
  
"Really, Grissom, lets go to the lab, I've got see some people about a fiancé"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Catherine burst in to the break room 10 minutes later to find a shocked Sara, Warrick and Nick having coffee at the table. " Warrick. Sara. You've got some explaining to do"  
  
Warrick and Sara shot pleading looks at Nick, who responded with "I was just..." when Grissom appeared in the doorway, "Nick, can you come with me" Nick heaved a sigh of relief and followed Grissom out of the room. Catherine's gaze returned to Warrick and Sara, "You two have a lot of explaining to do"  
  
"Well, when you were out of it" began Warrick "I was sent to the hospital to find out some information and SARA told me to pretend to be your partner so I could get in to see Lindsey"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to become Cath's fiancé" came Sara's indignant reply  
  
Eventually the whole story came out. "We're really sorry Cath" they finished  
  
"Well, thanks for doing that for me guys"  
  
"Is that it?" said Sara shocked  
  
"You mean you're not going to kill us?" came Warrick's response  
  
"Oh no" Said Catherine a smile forming, "something much worse"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, come to my place for dinner tonight, I know you have the night off"  
  
"you mean we have to eat your cooking?" Warrick inquired and immediately regretted it as Sara's now cold coffee had been poured unceremoniously over his head   
  
"Thank you Sara"  
  
"No problem Cath, See you at 7?"  
  
"Sounds great"   
  
Both women left leaving Warrick fuming on the couch  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
The two women left in search of Grissom and Nick and found them in Grissom's office. They knocked an entered.  
  
"Cath do you know Mike Simons?" asked Nick  
  
"Mike Simons, Mike Simons, um yes I think so not a friend. I think that was one of my cases a few years back. We were convinced it was murder but turned out manslaughter, Why"  
  
"No reason"  
  
"You think he's a suspect don't you"  
  
"Never try and hid something from Catherine, Nick" came Grissom's reply  
  
"sorry to break up this enlightening conversation, but Cath's invited us to dinner at her place, tonight at 7. Can you guys make it?"  
  
Grissom and Nick both confirmed they could  
  
"Great I'll see you guys then," said Catherine as she move to the door  
  
@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
God I'm tired thought Catherine as she opened her front door. She walked in and turned on the hall light. She thought she heard a movement from upstairs and drew out her gun, (which she was only carrying out of habit.) She walked up the stairs quietly and entered her room. Suddenly someone grabbed her pinning her arms to her side. She tried to scream but found a hand covering her mouth. O God she thought please help me. She could feel a gun pressed against her rips. Only then did she realize he was talking to her, "You're dead Catherine, just like your daughter, just like the other girl I killed. Not so smart are you manslaughter .ha. We'll see sorry I mean I'll see, you'll already be dead how Mr. Grissom reacts when he finds his darling Catherine dead in her room" with that he pulled the trigger and Catherine felt a searing pain in her back she couldn't breathe, she was falling. She hit the floor, the man was laughing, laughing at her she heard him run down the stairs and the front door slam. She could see blood pooling next to her onto the polished floorboards. She tried to get her cell phone she had to ring Gil, she had to get help, she had to get through it, for Lindsey.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
A lot of you probably evil now and trying to kill of Catherine and Lindsey. But it is all part of my plan. She has a plan! You are probably thinking. You will find out more in the next chapter but until then please review. Now at my last count there were 42. I won't update until there is 48-55. Please update. I'm not trying to be evil 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks for the reviews. As I said in the previous chapter I'm not trying to be evil so here is an update  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#   
  
Back at the lab Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Sara were discussing possible motives and the evidence pointing to Mike Simons.  
  
"He serviced the school's bus the morning it left for the camp. It has to be him"  
  
"But why would he would he hurt Lindsey?"  
  
"Look at it from a different point of view" suggested Nick, "If someone wanted to get back at Catherine, what is the one thing she cares most about? Lindsey"  
  
"Who else was on the case?" Sara inquired  
  
"Grissom" answered Warrick  
  
"But why just target Catherine?"  
  
The ringing of Grissom's cell phone stopped the conversation  
  
"Grissom"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Grissom. It's a pleasure to hear you again"  
  
"Who is this"  
  
"Now Mr. Grissom lets not lose our temper"  
  
Something about the voice was making Grissom uneasy. "What do you want"  
  
"Oh Mr. Grissom I have what I want" and the connection was broken.   
  
Grissom hung up a feeling of unease rising.   
  
"Gris, who..." Sara began but stopped when he stood up.  
  
"He's done something to Catherine" and with that he left the room  
  
"Gris, wait, are you going to tell us what is going on here?"  
  
Grissom kept walking. "I'll tell you on the way". Now they had arrived at the car park, he located his car. "Get in"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@   
  
  
  
At Catherine's house...  
  
Calm she thought must stay calm. What time is it? About 5 o'clock. They wouldn't be here for about 2 hours. Got to get my cell phone.  
  
She tried but the movement of her arm caused painwaves to shoot through her body. Would she be able to last 2 hours?   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Grissom was driving like a mad man. The CSI's exchanged looks with each other. It was Warrick who spoke up. "Grissom, are you going to tell us what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"He called me"  
  
Now they could understand. Mike had already got back at Catherine through Lindsey. Now he was getting back at Grissom through Catherine.  
  
They arrived at Catherine's 5 minutes later. The door was unlocked. Grissom pushed it open.  
  
"Cath..." He called "OK, Nick and Sara you look downstairs, Warrick, you and I will look upstairs."  
  
They followed his instructions without a word and moved soundlessly to where they were supposed to be. After a few minutes Grissom found her. She was white as a ghost.  
  
"Oh my god, Warrick, Sara, Nick. Get in here!"  
  
There was a clatter on the stairs that sounded as if Sara had pushed Nick out of her way in her hurry as a few seconds later she stood framed in the doorway, Warrick and Nick behind her.  
  
"Oh god. Cath" and went in to sit beside her  
  
Warrick and Nick were on their cell phones presumably to the police and ambulance.   
  
Sara grabbed a pillow off the bed and attempted to control the bleeding.  
  
Catherine let out a gasp as pressure was applied.  
  
"Gil..." she tried to talk but he silenced her  
  
"I know it hurts but we have to stop the bleeding"  
  
Now they could hear sirens in the background.  
  
Catherine was beginning to feel sick. Her vision was going fuzzy, and again she was falling. Falling into darkness. She could hear Grissom's voice  
  
"Stay with us Cath. Help will be here soon"  
  
But she didn't know if she could last that long. Paramedics moved in to the room, Causing Grissom to move to give them room. She tried to tell him that she loved him, that he was her best friend, to thank him for being there for her. But even this was too hard. She gave into the darkness.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Grissom had just arrived at the hospital when he was approached by the nurse who'd thought Warrick was Catherine's fiancé.   
  
"Mr. Grissom?" she inquired  
  
"Yes" he wasn't really in the mood for talking. Nearly everything that was important to him had left. His tarantula had, as Lindsey had put it the day before she left for camp, carked it. Lindsey, who was like a daughter to him, was in a coma with a 30% chance of survival. And Catherine. His Catherine had been shot.  
  
"Miss Willows is awake"  
  
"Lindsey?"  
  
"Yes, she woke up about 5 minutes ago. Was that Ms Willows brought into the ER a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yes it was, May I see Lindsey?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course you can. Follow me" The nurse would have liked to know more but she knew better than to push the issue.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
When Grissom entered Lindsey's room she was sitting up in bed, propped up be numerous pillows. When he walked in she beamed at him.  
  
"Hey Sunshine"  
  
"Uncle Grissom!"  
  
Her face fell as she looked behind him. "Where's Mummy?"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
OK. Now you know Lindsey's not dead. I'm not as evil as you thought I was. But what about Catherine? Well review, review, review and you will find out. This time I'll make it 55-60 reviews before I continue. 


	8. Chapter Eight

On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter Five  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Where's Mummy?" she asked again  
  
"Well Lindsey..." Why had he not prepared for this. He should have known she would ask. "Your mum..."  
  
But that was as far as he got for at that moment Nick, Sara and Warrick entered the room arms full of flowers, balloons and toys.  
  
"Uncle Nick, Uncle Warrick, Sara!"  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Came Nick's reply  
  
"Nick, Sara, Warrick, can I see you outside for a minute please?"  
  
"Yeah sure Gris." Warrick replied putting the gifts he was holding on Lindsey's bedside table. Nick and Sara followed suite.  
  
"What's up Gris?" Sara inquired once they were out of earshot of Lindsey  
  
"I haven't told her about Catherine yet"  
  
There was a moment of silence as the information was absorbed.  
  
"Do you want us to tell her?"  
  
"If it comes up again tell her that she's in hospital"  
  
The three nodded and were about to enter the room again when Nick turned around.  
  
"Oh, and the doctor wanted to see you Grissom"  
  
All he could do was nod in response.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
At the Doctors office...  
  
"Ah, Mr. Grissom, Please sit down," said the doctor gesturing to a seat  
  
"Is this about Catherine?" he asked taking a seat  
  
"Yes, the bullet went through Ms Willows's right lung. We have repaired the lung and there doesn't appear that there will be any permanent damage. However the bullet lodged in her spine. It would have been too risky to remove it. There is permanent damage but to the extent of the damage we are unsure of. She also lost a lot of blood. She has had to have a blood transfusion. She is in critical condition, in a coma. She is in intensive care and, as in the case of her daughter, on life support and respirator. Mr. Grissom I'm going to tell you straight. We are not sure if Ms Willows will ever come out of this coma."  
  
He stopped for a moment to let this information sink in  
  
"As for Miss Willows, she should make a full recovery. Her ribs will heal and there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage"  
  
"But how did she come out of the coma so quickly?"  
  
"Oh, sometimes happens when coma patients if something traumatic happens to a person they are close to"  
  
"Thanks for that" Grissom stood up to leave, but turned around when he reached the door, "how long do you think it will be before Lindsey can come home?"  
  
"I would say, since she's of life support and respirator about a week."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
When Grissom arrived back at Lindsey's room he found her talking animatedly to Nick. None of the people in the room noticed him enter.  
  
"Um, Hello"  
  
"Oh hey Gris"  
  
"Hi Uncle Grissom"  
  
He could not avoid the subject any longer.   
  
"Lindsey, your Mum was attacked at your house this afternoon. She was shot"  
  
Lindsey's eyes filled with tears and Sara moved around to comfort her. Nick and Warrick continued to look at Grissom.  
  
He repeated what the doctor told him. After this the group sat or stood in silence, apart from Lindsey who was hiccuping.  
  
"Lindsey should be released in a week"   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
One weeks later...  
  
"Well, Lindsey your room is down the hall and to the second door on the left."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Grissom"   
  
"If you need anything, just ask"  
  
"OK. But right now all I need is to go to sleep"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Grissom watched her go. It was amazing how much she looked like her mother. His musings were interrupted by the phone ringing... It was the hospital  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
My evil little sister thinks I should make Catherine die. What do you think? Please review and let me know your opinion. 65-70 reviews before an update this time. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Grissom rushed to the hospital. He rushed in and was directed to Catherine's room. He had left Lindsey in the care of Sara. "Oh god Cath don't leave me"  
  
*You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you*  
  
When he arrived at the room the doctor was waiting to talk to him  
  
"Ms Willows has taken a turn for the worse. She had a seizure. It is common in coma patients but in the case of Ms Willows...The stitches in her lung released. She is having emergency surgery now. "  
  
"But will she be OK?"  
  
"She is taking one step forward and three steps back"  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
Grissom started to walk away but the doctor called him back  
  
"Mr. Grissom you're listed along with Miss Willows as Ms Willows next of kin, I would be considering your options. If she comes out of this she won't be the same as before"  
  
"You mean turning off her life-support?" He could not believe the doctor thought he would give up on her  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No, I couldn't do that"  
  
*Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby*  
  
"It could be in her best interests..." but he could tell that it was no use. He could tell that Mr. Grissom's mind was made up.  
  
Grissom turned and walked out of the room. His mind was reeling. How would it effect Lindsey? How would it effect the team?  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
He arrived back at his house Sara was sitting at the kitchen table finishing a report. When he entered she looked up.   
  
" What happened?"  
  
"Look Sara" Grissom replied feeling slightly agitated, "I don't really want to talk about it"  
  
She looked at him intently for a minute  
  
"She's gone hasn't she"  
  
*And I know things can't last forever  
  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
so how's it you that makes me better*  
  
"What! No"  
  
She kept looking at him. "You know I'll find out eventually"   
  
*Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby*  
  
He told her about Catherine's condition. Told her about his options.  
  
"I don't know what to do Sara. I really don't" He finished   
  
She thought about it for a moment  
  
"Well firstly you have to tell Lindsey, see what she thinks. Then tell the team"  
  
*Why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
when you touch me it is me that you own  
  
pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby*  
  
"OK. But Sara. I can't do it."  
  
"You have to do what is best for Catherine"  
  
"I don't know what is best for Cath and even if I did I couldn't let her die"  
  
"Look Grissom, you're not the only on who cares about Cath. We all do!" Sara was feeling exasperated.  
  
A small voice called from the door way, "Uncle Grissom, Sara. What are you yelling about"  
  
Grissom shot Sara an, 'it's all your fault' look and went to pick up Lindsey but she pushed him away. She walked over to Sara and climbed onto her lap.  
  
"What's happened to Mummy? Why won't she get better? Is she mad at me?"  
  
And with that she burst into tears and buried her face into Sara's chest.  
  
*Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby*  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
The song in the story is Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Please review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Fan fiction has been very temperamental on me  
  
Disclaimer: see Chapter Five  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Sara looked slightly taken a back but quickly composed her self.   
  
"Of course not. She's just not feeling well"  
  
But despite these reassurances Lindsey continued to sob and after ten minutes she had cried her self to sleep. Sara picked her up and quietly carried her back into her room and tucked her in. After a few minutes she appeared back in the kitchen.  
  
"Griss? I have to get back to work. I'll come back after shift OK?"  
  
Grissom merely nodded.  
  
"Ok. See you" With that she gathered her things and headed to the door.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
She turned  
  
"Thanks"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
At the Lab...  
  
When Sara arrived at the lab she found Nick and Warrick in the break room.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Sara," Came Nick's reply, "Where did you disappear to?"  
  
"Grissom's. The hospital called. I had to look after Lindsey"  
  
"So.."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Sara. What did the hospital say?"  
  
She told them and they sat in a stunned silence until Greg walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
They all looked at each other. It was Warrick who spoke first.  
  
"Catherine"  
  
"She hasn't. Has she?"  
  
"No she hasn't" He told Greg what had happened  
  
"Man I don't envy Grissom's position now"  
  
They sat in silence all deep in there own thoughts.  
  
"Well I have some good news, depending on your point of view" Greg waited for a response to these words. When there wasn't any he continued looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"We've traced the bullet" This caused a flow of questions from Sara, Warrick and Nick. But Greg held up a hand to stop them.  
  
"Yes it is licensed to him. Yes his fingerprints are on the bullet. No we don't know how he got it. No we don't know where he is."  
  
Warrick and Nick slumped back looking disappointed but Sara's face showed hope.   
  
"But that's enough for a warrant"  
  
"Yeah Sara but.."  
  
"But nothing" Sara was feeling more optimistic and nothing was going to blow her mood.  
  
They spent the rest of the shift, processing Catherine's clothes as well evidence found at the scene  
  
"Hey guys" Warrick yawned, "I think we should head home. We won't be much use tomorrow if we can't stay a wake"  
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right. Sara?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to stop at Grissom's though"  
  
"OK. Well see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yep. See ya"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
When Sara arrived at Grissom's house a couple of minutes later she was surprised to see that when she knocked the pressure caused the door to swing open.  
  
"Grissom?" she called uncertainly. She walked down the all to the living room where she found him on the couch with an empty bottle of alcohol in this hand. "Shit Grissom" she said under her breath but her thoughts where interrupted by a child crying. "Lindsey..."  
  
She continued to walk down the hall to Lindsey's room, where she found her in a ball under the doona.  
  
"Lindsey, honey, it's all right. I'm here. What's wrong?"  
  
"Daddy..." Lindsey said but it was enough for it to click. Eddie would come home drunk and hit Catherine.   
  
"Lindsey", Sara said quietly, "pack some stuff. You can come home with me"  
  
Sara walked out of the room fuming. She entered the living room and came face to face with Grissom  
  
"How could you" she hissed and without being able to control her emotions she raised a hand and slapped him across the face. "I'll bring her back when you're sober" she stated before exiting the room. "Lindsey, honey, come on".   
  
Lindsey appeared wearing a backpack and holding a teddy bear. Sara held out a hand and Lindsey took it and together they left the house.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Well, I bet you weren't expecting that. Please review! 80-85 before an update 


	11. Chapter Eleven

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alana, here you go Alana, Dave gift wrapped and delivered to your door  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
They arrived at Sara's house a few minutes later. Sara left Lindsey sitting on the couch and went to make a hot chocolate for Lindsey and a coffee for herself. She arrived back in the living room to find Lindsey standing at the window gazing at the stars.  
  
"Hey..." Sara said gently as she sat down and placed the mugs on the coffee table. Lindsey jumped and looked at her, then slowly moved over to the couch, where she curled up in Sara's lap, her head resting on Sara's chest. They sat in silence for a moment Sara gently stroking Lindsey's hair. Suddenly Lindsey sat up and looked at Sara  
  
"It's not fair..." she exclaimed. Sara waited expectantly for more but none came. Her gaze drifted to Lindsey's hands.  
  
"Linds, I didn't know you could sign!"  
  
Lindsey stopped signing and looked up at Sara  
  
"Mummy taught me. She learnt because of Uncle Grissom. It was like our secret language."  
  
Sara sat looking at Lindsey. She looked so much like Catherine. Then she realized that Lindsey was talking to her.  
  
"Do you have any video's?"  
  
Sara got up off the couch and rummaged through her video cabinet and then as if in triumph held up a copy of Shrek. Lindsey squealed in delight  
  
"I love this movie! The donkey's so funny."  
  
"Great! How about I cook some popcorn?"  
  
Later...  
  
The movie had just finished. Lindsey had fallen a sleep. Her head resting in Sara's lap. Sara moved Lindsey's head carefully off her lap and left to retrieve a blanket and pillow from her own room. She tucked her in, picked up the now empty popcorn bowl and tiptoed out of the room.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Grissom sat with his head in his hands. He was trying to remember what had happened. His face was sore and he felt sick. He could vaguely remember Sara coming. Lindsey crying. The news about Catherine. How whether she lived or died depended on his decision...  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@   
  
Sara lay in bed staring at the ceiling. There was still about two hours before shift started. The previous night they had found substantial evidence on Catherine's clothes, which included a hair with shin tab (DNA test proved it was Mike Simons). Now all they needed to do was find him. A voice called timidly from the door.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Sara propped herself up on her elbow and Lindsey came scurrying into the room and clambered onto the end of Sara's bed.  
  
"Linds... Would you mind if you had to come to work with me today?"   
  
"No. Will Uncle Grissom be there?"  
  
Sara felt anger rising when she heard Grissom's name  
  
"Yes. Yes he will"  
  
"Ok. Can I bring Cath?"  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"My teddy bear, Uncle Grissom gave her to me"  
  
"Course you can"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
When Sara and Lindsey arrived at CSI a couple of hours later, Sara left Lindsey in the break room, to go in search of Warrick, Nick and Greg. She found Nick and Greg in Greg's lab.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Sara. Have you seen Grissom? He's got this whopping red mark across his face"  
  
Greg noticed that Sara's face reddened slightly at his last remark.  
  
"You don't know anything about it do you?"  
  
"No." she answered shortly and before they could pressure the issue any further Warrick walked in. without so much as a Hello he said;  
  
"Did any of you know it's Lindsey's birthday today?"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Shit" was all Nick said and Sara and Greg looked shocked  
  
"Yeah I know. I just saw Griss. He's on his way out to pick up something Cath had on hold or something for her." Warrick produced a list. "He's got us all jobs to do. We're lucky it's so quiet tonight. Sara, you have to decorate. Greg get some music. Nick keep Lindsey occupied and out of the break room"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm picking up the cake and decorations for Sara. Let's move, move, move!"  
  
Nick gave a mock salute and left the room. Warrick left shortly after informing Sara he would be as quick as possible. Sara and Greg set about choosing music but were interrupted a few minutes later by Nick who came panting into the lab  
  
"I've lost her!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Sara and Greg in one voice and scrambled off their seats and all arrived at the door at the same time.   
  
"Hold it," yelled Warrick who had just appeared in front of them, "What's happened"  
  
"Lindsey's gone"  
  
"What!? How hard is it to watch a ten year old?"  
  
"You should try watching her"  
  
"Ok. Split up page us if you find anything"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
At the shops Grissom had arrived at his destination. He approached the assistant  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up a package for Ms. Willows..."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
After ten minutes of searching Nick was starting to get worried. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he walked straight into Grissom, who was partially hidden behind a large box.  
  
"Watch it Nick. Where's the fire?"  
  
"Sorry Griss. I'm looking for Lindsey"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't be looking!"  
  
"Warrick said Lindsey was Sara, Sara said she was with Greg, Greg said she was with you and you don't know where she is!?"  
  
"Yep that's about it"  
  
Before Grissom could say more Nicks pager went off.   
  
"Thank God. Greg's found her. She's in his lab"  
  
"Right then Nick. Keep her in there. I'll be in the break room. Tell Sara she needs to start decorating, Warrick that he has to put the cake in the fridge and Greg that his Boom box and music needs to be in the break room in the next 10 minutes or it will be permanently disabled"  
  
"Righty-o Boss"  
  
Nick left in the direction of the Greg's lab. Grissom sighed and headed in the opposite direction toward the break room.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Nick entered Greg's lab to find Lindsey getting a hug from Sara and a telling off from Warrick at the time.  
  
"Yo Warrick stop the lecture. Grissom wants you and Sara in the break room ASAP. Oh and Greg, Grissom says that if your boom box isn't in the break room in the next ten minutes he will personally destroy it"  
  
The three trooped out of the room leaving Nick and Lindsey alone.  
  
"Right Linds. Do you know how to dust for fingerprints?"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
About one hour later...  
  
When Greg returned to his lab to fetch Lindsey and Nick all he saw was purple.   
  
"Wow. What happened here?"  
  
"Hi Uncle Greg" said Lindsey; her hair had a slight purple tinge from all the dusting.   
  
"Hey Greg" said Nick sheepishly   
  
"I quite liked it the colour it was..." Greg started but the happiness in Lindsey's face made him stop. He hadn't seen her this happy since Catherine's accident, and besides it was her birthday. "Grissom want you both in the break room"  
  
" 'K." responded Lindsey and skipped out of the room, she turned only to ask, "Are you coming?" to Nick and Greg before continuing up the corridor.  
  
She stopped at the door of the break room waiting for them to catch up. When she opened the door she was greeted with a blast of noise.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lindsey!"  
  
There were at least 20 people in the room. Most of which Lindsey didn't know. She beamed with pleasure and allowed herself to he carried over to the table by Warrick on which a cake and large box had been placed.  
  
"Open it!" called Greg unable to contain himself.  
  
Lindsey climbed onto a chair so she was the right height to be able to see the bow. Someone handed her a pair of scissors and she cut the ribbon on the top of the box and opened the lid. At first all it looked like was a ball of fluff but then it moved  
  
"It's a puppy!" she exclaimed and Sara stepped forward to help her get it out of the box and then placed it on the floor.  
  
"What are you going to call it?" she asked  
  
Lindsey sat in silence just staring at the puppy. It was completely white apart from a dark brown patch over its left eye.   
  
"Patch" she decided, "It suits him"  
  
@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
An hour later...  
  
The cake had been cut and everyone had left apart from Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Detective Jim Brass. They stood in the far corner of the room watching Lindsey play with Patch who Greg was calling 'Lindsey's shadow'.  
  
A knock on the door broke the silence. Eight heads turned towards the door.  
  
"Hi I'm Kathleen", the woman at the door said. She sounded Australian. She looked at blank expressions on their faces and added, "The new CSI" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The new CSI Kathleen is based on one of my best friends Kathleen  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as this information sank in. Suddenly there was a movement as Lindsey stood up and ran out of the room. Grissom exited shortly after.   
  
"I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Lindsey's words echoed down the hallway. Sara left the room and found Lindsey crouched a corner with Grissom leaning over trying to pick her up. She stood back out of sight deciding to let him sort it out. He was beginning to look slightly agitated.   
  
"Look Lindsey," he said trying to keep his voice steady, "even if your mum gets out of hospital she wouldn't be able to work anymore," his voice was rising, "she wouldn't be able to! She will never be the same ever again!"  
  
Seeing Lindsey's obvious distress at these words Sara thought it was time for her to intervene. She stepped out and walked towards them.  
  
"Come on Lindsey, it's time to go home" but before Lindsey move Grissom had picked her up. She screamed and struggled, trying to get to Sara but Grissom held on.  
  
"Nick!" Sara shouted, "Warrick!"  
  
Nick and Warrick appeared. By this stage Lindsey had cried herself sick all over Grissom and he was cursing silently to himself.  
  
"Grissom", Warrick tried reasoning with him, "isn't it obvious that Lindsey wants to go with Sara? You're not the only one who cares about her" Grissom's grip loosened  
  
Nick walked over and gently took Lindsey from Grissom's arms and carried her towards Sara. When he reached her Lindsey held her arms out to Sara. Sara picked her up and made her way to the building's exit calling over her shoulder to Nick to grab Lindsey's belongings.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Greg, Brass and Kathleen watched all of this from the break room. After Sara had walked out Brass spoke:  
  
"Kathleen, you can go with Greg. He'll show you around" Brass turned and walked out of the room in search of Grissom. He found him in his office cradling his head in his hands. "What have I done?" was all he was saying over and over to himself.  
  
"You've upset a little girl who is important to you because you lost control of your emotions" Brass informed him. "Why did you do it Gil?"   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"So what brings you to Vegas?" Greg questioned Kathleen  
  
"A dream" she answered simply. "And now you all hate me"  
  
"No. It's just a shock having someone new to work with. Someone to replace Cath"  
  
"Who's Cath?"  
  
"Catherine Willows. Lindsey is her daughter."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"What?" asked Greg confused  
  
"Why is her daughter here? Where is she?"  
  
Greg recited all he had been told about Catherine's condition and how she ended up in hospital.  
  
"What Grissom said is true. We just don't want to believe it. Catherine is always there when you need her. Someone to talk to. It's like we're the kids Grissom's the father and Catherine's the mother. Sorry you didn't need to know all this"  
  
"No it helps. Now I know why it was a cold reception"  
  
"Glad to be of service" said Greg with a mock bow "Shift's over. Do you want to come with me to breakfast?"   
  
"Sure"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@##@#  
  
By this time Sara had arrived at her car. Warrick had left with a hurried apology and kiss for Lindsey. While waiting for Lindsey to fasten her seatbelt Sara had a hurried conversation with Nick.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. Grissom should be calm enough to look after Lindsey. What was that?  
  
"What?" Nick spun around to face where Sara was pointing  
  
"Someone was over there. Watching..."  
  
"Sara. Listen to me. No one is going to come after you. I'll be at home. If you need me call. OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Nick" She gave him a quick kiss, which he returned before entering her car.  
  
@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@  
  
In Grissom's office...  
  
"I don't know why I did it! It sort of just came out"  
  
"Why don't you go to Sara's and apologise to Lindsey?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I think I will" and with that he left the office  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
In Sara's car...  
  
Sara had just pulled out of the parking lot when Lindsey asked a question  
  
"Is what Uncle Grissom said about Mummy true?"  
  
"I'll talk to you about it when we get home"  
  
"That's a yes isn't it"  
  
"Yes Lindsey it is"  
  
They sat in silence, driving into the watery rays of the early morning sun. Just when Sara had pulled into her driveway Lindsey asked another question.  
  
"Are you and Nick going out?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Does Uncle Grissom love my mummy?"  
  
"I don't know Linds. You'll have to ask him" She got out of the car, with Lindsey following holding her bag and puppy. She unlocked the front door and removed her coat.  
  
"Why don't you go to the back yard while I get breakfast ready."  
  
"'K"  
  
Lindsey left and was only gone a few minutes before there was a soft knock on the front.  
  
"Grissom" she said coolly, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to apologise. But she would have found out sooner or later"  
  
"Well, I personally would have preferred her to find out in a slightly different situation"   
  
The conversation continued in this way until Sara yelled:  
  
"Damn it Grissom! You don't understand! Your heart must be made of stone!" before turning on her heel on slamming the door in his face.  
  
He stared at the door before returning to his car and driving home.  
  
Sara walked down the hallway to the phone. She needed someone to talk to. More specifically she needed Nick. There was a note beside the phone. 'Strange' she thought she couldn't remember taking and messages.  
  
'Look for Lindsey six feet down under in Texas'  
  
'Shit' she thought 'he's got Lindsey!' 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Previously...  
  
'Look for Lindsey six feet down under in Texas'  
  
'Shit' she thought 'he's got Lindsey!'  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
'O God' she thought as she dialled Nick's now familiar number, 'if I hadn't been arguing with Grissom...' But Nick answering the phone broke her thoughts  
  
"Hello?" he answered sleepily   
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Sara?" Her voice sounded shrill with hysteria, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's taken Lindsey Nick! He's going to kill her"  
  
"What?" he said fully awake now  
  
"There was a note by the phone and she's not anywhere"  
  
"What does the note say?"  
  
"'Look for Lindsey six feet down under in Texas'"   
  
"I'll meet you at the lab. Bring the note. I'll call Griss and Warrick and you can call Greg and Kathleen" he responded before hanging up.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Greg and Kathleen had just found a table when Greg's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greg. It's Sara. Listen we need you back at the lab now"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The sicko's taken Lindsey"  
  
"Ok. I'll be there" he was about to hang up when Sara spoke again  
  
"Oh, do you have Kathleen's number? I told Nick I'd call her"   
  
"No need. She's with me. We'll see you at the Lab" He hung up and looked across the table at Kathleen who was looking at him expectantly  
  
"We've got to get back," he said "Some sicko's got Lindsey"  
  
@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
(At the Lab. Sara, Nick and Warrick are waiting for Kathleen and a helicopter to arrive. Grissom is having a heated conversation with Brass)  
  
"Look Brass. She's been gone for over an hour. He could have done anything to her!"  
  
"Yes and you are emotionally involved with this case. And Catherine needs you here"  
  
Their conversation ended when Sara put her head around the door  
  
"The choppers here. Do we wait for Kathleen?"  
  
Brass looked over at Grissom and seeing that he wasn't going to answer said:  
  
"No leave now. Lindsey's been missing long enough as it is"  
  
Sara nodded and left the room  
  
@#@#@#@#@@#@#@@#@#@#@#  
  
When Kathleen and Greg arrived at the lab half an hour later they met with a very irritable looking Grissom.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded  
  
"Relax Mr. Boss man. We got stuck in traffic" Greg stated, "Where are the others?"  
  
"They've already left" Grissom replied, "Kathleen you'll be working in the lab with Greg for the next few days"  
  
Kathleen gave him a small smile and nod of recognition before following Greg to the lab  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
About an hour later...  
  
"I don't think she'd in Texas" Kathleen said to no one in particular, "It's to obvious"  
  
"Yeah" Greg agreed not fully listening, "Your from the land of the Koala bears aren't you?"  
  
"Technically, Their not bears Greg"  
  
"Whatever, would you say that technically you're from Down Under"?  
  
There was a pause as Kathleen thought about what Greg had just said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greg, I love you," exclaimed Kathleen cupping his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his cheek before running out of the DNA lab  
  
"What did I say?" Greg called after her  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Kathleen came catapulting around straight into Grissom  
  
"I know where Lindsey is!"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
For future reference: What are paddocks called in America? Are they still called paddocks or something else? Please let me know so I can get it right. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Thank you to all the reviewers but especially Miss Maurader1 who was the 100th reviewer.  
  
Previously...  
  
"I don't think she's in Texas" Kathleen said to no one in particular, "It's to obvious"  
  
"Yeah" Greg agreed not fully listening, "Your from the land of the Koala bears aren't you?"  
  
"Their not bears Greg"  
  
"Whatever, your from Down Under aren't you"  
  
There was a pause as Kathleen thought about what Greg had just said.  
  
"Greg, I love you" exclaimed Kathleen throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek before running out of the DNA lab  
  
"What did I say?" Greg called after her  
  
Kathleen came catapulting around the corner straight into Grissom  
  
"I know where Lindsey is!"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"What?!" Grissom responded grabbing Kathleen by the shoulders, "Where is she!"  
  
"Ouch. Let go of me and maybe I'll tell you"  
  
Grissom released his grip of her shoulders  
  
"Get a map and I'll show you" Kathleen said in a extremely cocky tone  
  
"Why the hell do you want a map?"  
  
"Okay. 6 feet DOWN UNDER, get it, that's what some people call Australia"  
  
"What about the 6"  
  
'I don't know 6.... 6 states?"  
  
"But doesn't Australia have 8 states"  
  
"I thought you were smart. You see Australia has '6' states and '2' territories"  
  
"What's a territory?"  
  
Greg says from the door as he walks closer. "A territory is like a state except different, right."  
  
"Whatever" Kathleen said in a frustrated tone. "She's In Australia, Okay"  
  
"Fine than WHERE is she?" Grissom said as he started to lose his temper.  
  
"I kinda don't know that yet," said Kathleen sounding just as angry. "But if you get me a map I'll tell you."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
(In Grissom's office)  
  
Pointing to map, "Look, 'Texas' Queensland near to Mt 'Lindsey'..."   
  
Kathleen was interrupted by Grissom's cell phone   
  
"Grissom.... What do you want?"  
  
"It's me," came the reply from the other line, Grissom quickly recognised the voice as Sara. "Sorry Gris she's not here."  
  
Grissom says to Kathleen, "I think you're right" to Sara "I think I know where she is...."  
  
"Where, where is she" Sara was starting to get excited.  
  
"I'm sending a helicopter to pick you up, I'll meet you at the airport." Grissom hung up before Sara could reply.  
  
"YOU know where she is," piped up Kathleen, "correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I figure it out?"  
  
"I helped!" Greg called from the doorway where he had been standing.  
  
"Yes you helped," Kathleen stood up and walked toward Greg "Come on, Greg"  
  
"At your every beck and call." Greg says while Grissom rolls his eyes  
  
"If you keep up that attitude you wont be coming!"  
  
"Yes DAD... fine I'll be good lets go" Kathleen says. Grissom doesn't even move a muscle. "Well hurry up."  
  
"Yes MUM" Grissom said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me young man" Kathleen said with a smile as Grissom smiled back.  
  
"Fine lets go"  
  
"YES" cheered Greg.  
  
"Your not going Greg, you've got another case" Grissom with an evil smile.  
  
"ohhh" Greg says giving Kathleen puppy eyes  
  
"Sorry Greg I can't do anything about it"  
  
"Fine... bye baby I'll, I'll, I'll call you." Greg blows Kathleen a kiss and leaves.  
  
Grissom has a puzzled look on his face "Have I missed something here?"   
  
"Don't even go there"  
  
Grissom and Kathleen start walking toward the buildings exit. Kathleen walks into the locker room "I'll just get some stuff. Meet you at the car."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Grissom and Kathleen arrive at the airport to see Nick, Sara and Warrick waiting for them.  
  
"The plane leaves in 15. Where are we going," asks Nick.  
  
"You guys are going to Australia, I'm going to the hospital to be with Cath."  
  
"(FLIGHT 256 LEAVING FROM TERMINAL 5 TO AUSTRALIA BORDING NOW(" came a voice over the loud speaker  
  
"See ya Gris... Don't Forget to feed Patch" Sara called out  
  
"Bye... hey Sar... Just find her OK"  
  
"Will do"  
  
"Bye" everyone yelled almost simultaneously   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
(Off plane in Brisbane, Australia)  
  
"I didn't remember that Aeroplane food tasted so bad." Moaned Warrick after the group came out of customs.   
  
"Yeah Man. Where's the nearest McDonalds... You do have McDonalds don't you?" Nick added speaking in a slightly worried tone Kathleen  
  
"Of course. We have everything in BrisVegas.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Hope this chapter is to your liking 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

(Off plane in Brisbane, Australia)  
  
"I didn't remember that Aeroplane food tasted so bad." Moaned Warrick after the group came out of customs.   
  
"Yeah Man. Where's the nearest McDonalds... You do have McDonalds don't you?" Nick added speaking in a slightly worried tone Kathleen  
  
"Of course. We have everything in BrisVegas.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Alright, the chopper leaves in an hour we should have just enough time to get into the city for something to eat and a look around before we go" Kathleen stated  
  
"Wait" Sara said, "Where exactly is Lindsey?"  
  
"Mt Lindsey, Texas, Queensland. If we get a chopper to Stanthorpe, it's only a half hour drive to Mt Lindsey" said Kathleen hailing a taxi "The city McDonalds please"  
  
They arrived 20 minutes later and Nick and Warrick set about ordering meals. Sara was on her cell to Grissom and Kathleen was assisting Warrick and Nick.  
  
Sara's conversation  
  
"Hey Griss...Yeah it was Ok if you don't include Warrick and Nick moaning the whole time...Any change in Cath...Well I suppose that's an improvement...Yeah I will...Yep bye"  
  
Over McDonalds...  
  
"So where did you work here?" Warrick questioned Kathleen  
  
"I worked in the lab here in Brisbane and then at the lab at the Gold Coast" she answered looking at her watch, "we should be going now"  
  
"What? We've still got another half hour till the chopper leaves"  
  
"Peak hour Nicky, adds an extra 5-10 minutes"  
  
Outside the McDonalds they hailed another taxi and arrive back at the airport with 5 minutes to spare. After weaving their way through the crowds they boarded the chopper and were soon high over the city.  
  
'Hold on Lindsey' Sara thought 'We're coming'  
  
@###@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Grissom sat next to Catherine in the startlingly white hospital room lost in his thoughts. Catherine had trusted him with Lindsey and she had been kidnapped in a very roundabout way his fault. They didn't know for certain where she was or if she was hurt. He hadn't even had chance to apologise to her. He hadn't meant to talk to her like that. But having just found out himself, it helped him to accept the truth. He had arranged for Catherine's house to be remodelled for her to make life easier and work was to start as soon as she awoke. He didn't know what his life would be like if Catherine wasn't in it. He had never even gotten chance to tell her how he felt. When she woke up, he vowed to himself he would tell her how he felt. 'Please Catherine...Wake up'.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@   
  
Lindsey looked around her surroundings. She was tired and her head hurt. Nothing looked familiar. It was hot and dry and dusty. It also smelt funny. She realised she wasn't at home anymore. She started to walk but stopped when she saw something large coming towards her. She started to run screaming. "Uncle Nick, Uncle Warrick, Sara, Uncle Greg, Uncle Grissom, Mummy help me.... Mummy, MUMMY!" she screamed again starting to sob  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
In a hospital thousands of kilometres away Catherine Willows opened her eyes.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@   
  
Sorry it's short but it needs to be in here. Please review 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A couple of hour later (In Australia)...  
  
Getting of the helicopter  
  
"Oh no. It's Richard" wined Kathleen  
  
"Who's Richard?" asked Warrick as they start walking towards the tall man  
  
"Its just a man I hate and despise with a..." Kathleen whispered, interrupted by the man, Kathleen hugged him and says in an angry and sarcastic tone "DICK I missed you, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you and your new job?"  
  
"Great but we have no time to talk; we have to find my lost marriage... I mean Lindsey." Kathleen used a harsh and cured tone  
  
Standing in the background Warrick, Nick and Sara exchanged confused and curious looks   
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Back at the Hospital...  
  
Catherine opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She saw Grissom asleep on a couch in the corner of the brilliantly white room. She tried to sit up but this sudden movement caused her to cry out in pain. Grissom sat up at once. He looked across the room to see Catherine lying in her bed crying. He moved swiftly to her side tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Cath. I missed you so much!"   
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
In Australia...  
  
"Let's split up. Me and Sara will go over there and you and Kathleen go that way." Controlled Nick "seeya"  
  
"K bye" yelled Warrick as Nick and Sara walked off. He then turned to Kathleen "so what was that all about back there?"  
  
"Well me and DICK go far back"  
  
"Come on spill"  
  
"We used to be engaged but the stupid piece of shit, ruined it" Kathleen was full anger and rage   
  
"So I guess it ended badly"  
  
"Badly it's worse than BADLY the bloody dickhead cheated on me with my lab partner!" Kathleen is now 'really' angry  
  
"Okay just take a deep breath and start from the beginning"  
  
"Okay.... Well I was employed by the Brisbane forensics department; 'Dick' was assigned as my supervisor. We hit it off and started going out, and we moved in together. He was then promoted to head of the department. We got engaged, and then one day I came home early from the graveyard shift to surprise him because it was his birthday. When I got home he had already treated himself to a little tart on MY coffee table..." at this stage Kathleen was crying miserably and Warrick had his arm around her shoulder comforting her and her head was on his chest. She looked up and gave Warrick a thankful smile. As they both leaned in to kiss.  
  
"Warrick, Kathleen we've found her" Sara's voice shouted over the walkie-talkie.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Wow Catherine I can't believe that you just woke up like that.... Yeah Lindsey's having the time of her live she's ... ahhh... in the pool playing with..." A young girl bowling her up interrupted Sara  
  
"SARA" Screamed Lindsey so happy to see her.  
  
"What was that?" Catherine asked confused  
  
"Lindsey has just come back up from the pool with Nick. I'm going to have to call you back she's tracking water into the house" Sara hung up not waiting for a reply.  
  
"What are you talking about *COUGH* Sara we're outside?"  
  
"Don't worry are you okay? Are you in pain? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Nick of *COUGH* course I'm okay *COUGH*"  
  
"Warrick, Kathleen we've found her," Sara shouted into the walkie-talkie with enthusiasm, before reaching for her phone to call Grissom.  
  
@#@@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Please press the adorable little button and review. It will make me very happy. (HINT, HINT) The more reviews the quicker the update (HINT, HINT) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

This chapter was written with help from none other than Kathleen herself! (As was the previous chapter but I thought I should mention her now)  
  
And to those of you who are confused about what happened in the last chapter:  
  
1. The team arrived in Australia  
  
2. Met Kathleen's ex-fiancé and Warrick and Kathleen's relationship deepens  
  
3. At the hospital Catherine calls Sara   
  
4. Sara answers the phone and makes up a story about where Lindsey is and Lindsey comes running out of the bushes straight at her.  
  
I hope that solves any confusion that may have occurred with reading the last chapter. Thank-you to all who reviewed   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Grissom, we've found her!" Sara shouted down the phone line.  
  
"SHIT"  
  
"Oh My God! What the hell was that?"  
  
They all turned around to see Warrick on the ground with Kathleen hysterically apologising beside him. Nick runs up the hill to see the commotion.   
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
Warrick answered from the ground "My fault"  
  
Kathleen was standing back "Oh shit, oh shit"  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the fuck happened!" Nick shouted. By now Sara and Lindsey had reached the rest of the group. They turned around to the sound of Lindsey's voice  
  
"Hi Uncle Grissom...Well, first Uncle Warrick said 'shit' and then the other lady said 'shit' and then Uncle Nick said 'fuck' and Sara said 'hell' and..."  
  
"SARA!!!!!" came the reply from the other end of the line  
  
"I'll get her" came the sing song reply, "Sara, Uncle Grissom wants to talk to you... and he's not happy"  
  
"That doesn't sound good. You're in for it now Sar..." said Nick who then had to duck to miss the punch aimed at him by Sara.   
  
"A little help here..." came a voice from the ground and once again everyone's attention was back on Warrick except Sara who was trying to get a word in edgeways on the phone to Grissom  
  
"Ok will someone PLEASE tell me what happened!!" exclaimed Nick  
  
"Well..." Kathleen started  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
After finding Lindsay, the group was walking back down the hill with Kathleen trailing behind lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"What if the kidnapper is still around" thought Kathleen "he could be standing behind me right now and I wouldn't even know." As she was thinking this her heart started to beat faster. "I could be in serious danger and they wouldn't even know"  
  
At that exact moment Warrick decided to cheer Kathleen up by sneaking up behind her and place his hands over her eyes to surprise her and hopefully make her laugh. But unexpectantly Kathleen grabbed his arm and flipped Warrick over her shoulder because she thought it was Lindsay's kidnapper.  
  
"SHIT" cried Warrick  
  
"Oh My God! What the hell was that?" came a voice not unlike Sara's from down the hill.  
  
"What the hell happened?" yelled Nick who had just ran up the hill to see the commotion  
  
Warrick answered from the ground "My fault"  
  
Kathleen was standing back "Oh shit, oh shit"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"So that's what happened... ooh I'm sooooooo sooooo sorry I really didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Kathleen said nervously, afraid that no one would like her.  
  
"No harm done it's merely a flesh wound." Answered Warrick who was still wincing in pain.  
  
'Beep, Beep, Beep' cried Nick's beeper. Taking a quick glance Nick explained to the group that the helicopter is waiting down in the lower paddock.  
  
@##@#@#@#@#@##@@##@#@#@#@#@##@  
  
I hope that this chapter was less confusing. Please review (HINT, HINT) 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!! I love that word. Sorry to those of you who are still in school. But I have two weeks of freedom. I'm going to SA (South Australia for those of you who are not familiar with Australia) for a week with my school choir.   
  
Please Read and Review. We have beginning to notice that reviews have been seriously lacking, and have been considering not continuing and removing the story. So if you want the story to stay and be continued, please review. And if you haven't reviewed before, this chapter is great for a first review. All feedback is greatly appreciated.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Down at the lower field  
  
  
  
"Here Lindsey have the phone, me and Nick have to ... um ... talk. If anyone calls tell Warrick." Sara at Lindsey  
  
  
  
@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
At the Las Vegas hospital...  
  
"You'll need to take it easy for the next few days." The doctor informs Catherine  
  
"What about flying?" asked Grissom (a/n: We know it's not realistic but it's fiction!)  
  
"What do you mean?" Catherine interrupted  
  
"A vacation would defiantly be the best thing for Ms Willows. As long as its relaxing." the doctor replied.  
  
"Thank-you doctor" says Grissom as he wheels Catherine out into the hospital lobby.  
  
"What does flying have to do with anything? And where IS MY DAUGHTER?"   
  
"I'll tell you as long you promise to calm down"  
  
"Okay I'll calm down"  
  
"Well Lindsey isn't exactly in the state..."  
  
"WHAT! Where is she!."  
  
"Calm down. Remember, you promised!   
  
Catherine took a deep breath and looked at Grissom  
  
"Well..."   
  
"Well we sure know that she isn't in Texas"  
  
"And..." Catherine replies after taking another long deep breath.  
  
"Well she's kinda... in...Australia" said Grissom quickly taking a step back and shielding his face. A few moments later Grissom puts down his arms to see Catherine's reaction.  
  
"Why is she in Australia" her tone was slow and she had an icy smile across her face.  
  
"Umm... ahh... she's... on vacation." Grissom says hoping that Catherine would believe his lie  
  
"Well then who is she with?"  
  
"Don't worry she's with Nick, Sara, Warrick and Kathleen."  
  
"Kathleen?"   
  
"She's the new c........... Cousin of Greg's"  
  
"Well then why isn't Greg in Australia?" Catherine questioned in a cocky way.  
  
"Did I mention that we're getting your house remodelled?"  
  
"Don't change the....... Really?"  
  
"Yeah the painters have just started, it will be finished by the time we get back from Australia."  
  
"So" Catherine said clapping her hands together "when do we leave"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Back in Australia, Kathleen is still apologising to Warrick...  
  
"I'm ssoooo so sorry; I can't believe I did it again. Do you forgive me? I'm so sorry." Kathleen at Warrick  
  
"Of cause I forgive you."   
  
"We have to finish this case, you know how much I hate it when things aren't finished" Richard walking past yelling at someone  
  
"You know there was something back there that we didn't finish." Warrick raising his eyebrows  
  
"No you must hate me now..."  
  
"I don't hate you. How could I hate you?"  
  
@##@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
*Meanwhile, Behind a nearby tree*  
  
After giving Lindsey the phone Sara and Nick went behind a tree and started to make out, after making sure that they were out of sight of Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey took Sara's phone and was to playing with some of the Brisbane CSI's when the phone rang. Not seeing where Warrick and Kathleen were she went to find Sara and Nick. She found them minutes later and left quickly talking to Grissom the whole time.  
  
"Okay Uncle Grissom I'll just get her for you... yuck Sara and Nick are... ewwww..."  
  
She ran back to the Brisbane CSI's Nick and Sara right behind her. As Warrick and Kathleen lean into each other to kiss Lindsey runs in  
  
"Oohh no not you too..."hearing no response she declared, "Do you mind there are children present".  
  
Sara quickly grabbed the phone to do some, 'damage control', with Grissom.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Later, Kathleen gets called away to play with Lindsey. Richard walks over to talk to Warrick.  
  
"So you and Kate... huh." Raising eyebrows and nudging "you know that her way of flirting is almost killin' ya!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know how she did a fancy Judo move and almost killed ya?"  
  
"Yeh. What of it"  
  
"Well she did that to me the first day we met. And we ... you know..."  
  
"Yeh I know that you where a shovanistic pig and cheated on the best thing that you'll ever have come into your life" Warrick Storms of furious and in slight pain from his back. And starts to walk towards the recently landed helicopter.  
  
'Wow he's an angry bugger isn't he, if he finds out what I did he would probably kill me' Richard thinks to himself with a shudder.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Like I said before please review 


	20. Chapter Twenty

About half an hour later the team boarded the helicopter that was to take them to a hotel Grissom had booked on the Gold coast.

(At hotel)

"Hello how may I help you?" said the service desk clerk.

"Hi we have a booking, under Grissom," Sara approached the desk to check in

"I'm sorry but the party for Grissom is only 2 people." 

"What?! But he told us that he had booked a room," exclaimed Nick, his voice rising dangerously

"I'm sorry but if you would like me to make you a separate booking…" said the clerk her voice faded into nothing at the looks on their faces

"Yes thanks 4 rooms please." Nick requested, trying desperately to keep his voice level

"Oh sorry but we only have 2 rooms left. Each containing 1 double bed."

"Come on now this is getting ridicules," Nick thought to himself. To others he said "well we may as well take the rooms… I'll go with Sara and you two can go together."

"What about me Uncle Nick?" Lindsey piped up

"You can come with us Lindsey," Sara replied

"Oh I just love the fact that you just nominated yourself to go with Sara Nick, very suave.," remarked Warrick

"Well I don't exactly want to share a double bed with you, and I don't really know her." Nick said, desperately trying to cover his tracks.

"Well what makes you think that I know her any better?'

"Ahem." By the sound of the cough it appeared that Kathleen was feeling rejected and a little disheartened

"Well sorry, but you know what I mean." Warrick said, not liking to upset Kathleen.

"Come on boys. It will just be better if Nick and me go together and look after Lindsey and that's my final word on the matter," Sara stated, once again trying to regain control over the situation. She turned back to the clerk, "yes WE will take the rooms thank you. And can we please have a spare bed for Lindsey?"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

At the Las Vegas airport Catherine, Grissom and Greg were waiting for their flight. Greg was finding hard not to laugh as he watched Grissom fuss over Catherine.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"  
"For you to stop acting weird and get me a glass of water" 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

After arranging their hotel room to their liking the team met once again in the lobby

"Okay. So now we're in Australia, what is there to do?" Warrick questioned Kathleen

"Oh I know," Nick suggested, looking excited, "how about croc hunting?"

The only response was rolling of eyes for Warrick, Sara and Kathleen, as well as a sarcastic, "Crickey!" from Lindsey 

"God you're an idiot Nick," Kathleen commented, "We may not be able to croc hunting but we can go to the beach."

"Oh yes", came Lindsey's enthusiastic reply, "Can we Sara, please?"

"You know I'd love to take you Lindsey but we didn't pack swim suits."

"That's ok I've got board shorts," Nick interrupted

"Yeah so do I," Warrick interjected

"Well that's ok for you guys, but that still doesn't solve our problem," Sara said gesturing to herself, Kathleen and Lindsey.

"Sara. Follow me for a moment," Kathleen said, grabbing Sara's arm and leading her to the front of the hotel, "Look out that door and tell me what you see"

"Shops", Sara replied tiredly, "But…"

"Yes exactly, shops. The places where we go shopping" Kathleen said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. At once Sara bristled.

"I know what you do at shops, Kathleen," Sara responded icily 

"Oh I'm not sure if you should go shopping," Nick said in a worried tone, " what if you get lost?" In the background Warrick was nodding his head furiously

Kathleen grabbed Nick and Warrick by their arms and dragged them out of earshot of Sara and Lindsey. They began whispering and Sara distinctly heard the words, string bikini before the group broke apart.

"What was that about?" Sara questioned them

"Oh nothing for you to worry your pretty head about," Nick replied, 

"Just an incentive to let us go shopping," Kathleen also replied, winking at Nick and Warrick

"Thank you. You may go." Warrick added waving a hand dismissively at Sara, Kathleen and Lindsey

"Thank you for your permission," Kathleen replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Mean while at the Las Vegas airport….

'Flight 675 to Brisbane, Australia boarding now. Flight 675 to Brisbane, Australia boarding now'

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Now the decision was made to let the girls go shopping the guys were facing a very tough decision.

"So what can we do while the girls are out?" Nick asked Warrick

"Oh I know. We go to the nearest bar and get a giant Australian beer."

"Great idea. Do you now where the nearest bar is?"

"Nope. Wouldn't have a clue but there are bars every where and if we can't find one we'll just ask the locals."

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

At the shopping centre Kathleen had dragged Sara over to the rack of string bikinis before crying out in triumph

"This is the one Sara. Go on try it on."

Sara looked at the bikini as if it was going to eat her.

"Go on. You want to impress Nick. I know you do". Kathleen insisted

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

The flight to Australia was uneventful for Catherine, Grissom and Greg. Apart from triggering the metal detectors at the domestic terminal in Brisbane. On the connecting flight to the Gold Coast, Greg was glued to the window, watching the sand and surf move below them. This however made him subject to Catherine's temper tantrum about him hogging the window and caused him to sopping with her orange juice and move of grumbling to the bathroom.  

_'This is the last time'_, he vowed to himself, _' that I go on a plane with Catherine'_. 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

"I wonder what the girls are doing, right now?" Nick said deep in thought over the top of a large XXXX Gold, beer.

"Talking about me of course," Warrick responded over the top of an equally large beer

"In your dreams Warrick. But seriously, what's with you and Kathleen? She seems to be all over you."

"There's nothing between us," Warrick replied, at once defensive, " But even if there was, nothing would develop. Relationships between friends never work. Right?"

"I'm not sure about that," Nick said eager to have his opinion heard, "Look at Sara and Hank. They were friends first."   

"Yeah and look how it ended", Warrick said once again looking disheartened

 @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

At the shops the girls were making their purchases. Kathleen had convinced Sara to by the black bikini, and had found a multi coloured striped one for herself. Lindsey however had scoured the shelves until she had found matching ones for her and her mum. While they were queuing Sara glanced at her watch.

"Lindsey. Your mum's plane should be arriving soon. Do you want to get a cab over to the airport and pick her up?"

"Yeah and I can show her my new swim suit!"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

(About an hour later. Grissom, Catherine and Greg have arrived at the Gold Coast. Lindsey and Warrick were there to meet them. In the elevator)

Sara and Nick were very preoccupied when the elevator bell rang signalling the lift had stopped. The door opened to reveal none other than Greg.

"Greg!" Sara exclaimed in surprise as the elevator began moving upwards, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working"  

"No, I took my leave early to come to Australia with Catherine and Grissom and see my snookums" Greg explained, trying desperately to keep a straight face

"What?" Nick asked as the lift stoped at his and Sara's floor

"You coming Greg?" Sara called over her shoulder as she made her way down the corridor.

"No I'm going up to see Kathleen first." As Nick made his way out of the elevator Greg called after him, "Oh and by the way Nick ma-man that lipstick is a really great shade on you, but a word of advice. Next time use a mirror!"  

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Ok people. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review (do I have to beg?!) 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

"Can we go to the beach Mummy? Can we Mummy? Please?" an excited Lindsey Willows asked, whilst jumping up and down on her single bed in Grissom, Catherine and her hotel room, wearing her new swimsuit. Catherine lying on the double bed that had been positioned by the window overlooking the sand and surf. Her body was aching. She hadn't regained feeling to her legs, and had been told the damage was probably permanent. Lindsey leapt from her bed to her mother's and the vibrations sent pain waves through Catherine's body. She grimaced and clenched her hands, focusing on her breathing trying to stay calm. Trying not to cry. "Mummy?" Lindsey asked her voice shaking, "Mummy! Mummy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Don't be mad at me!" He screams echoed down the hotel corridor, reaching the place where Grissom was standing. He ran to the room and threw open the door, to see Lindsey curled against her mothers side sobbing quietly. He picked her up in his arms and began to rock her gently. He slid closer to Catherine allowing her to stroke Lindsey's hair. Eventually her sobs subsided. "I'm sorry Mummy."

Catherine gave he daughter a watery smile. "You just have to be careful with Mummy at the moment, Baby. She's still sore"

Lindsey sniffled and nodded, returning her mother's smile. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Sara and Kathleen pocked their heads around. 

"We're going to the beach with the guys. If Lindsey wants to go we can take her."

Grissom shot a grateful smile in Sara's direction, and turned to Lindsey.

"You can go. Just put on lots of sun cream so you don't get burnt."

"Yeah!" Lindsey shot off the bed, grabbed her bag and was out the door before anyone could say another word. The door slammed as Kathleen and Sara ran after the excited child.

@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#$@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

"Okay. So one board costs $60 for 2 hours" Warrick said, reading a sign with hire information for surf boards

"Cool. We'll have 2 please" Nick said to the service guy

"That would be $120 thank you and if you would like lessons that will be an extra $50." The service guy said

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and in a competitive way said together, "No!"

@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#$@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

On the beach Kathleen, Sara and Lindsey had found a spot that Lindsey had declared as suitable. Kathleen finished applying sun cream on Lindsey and did her own face and shoulders, and Sara is lying on a towel reading the latest copy of, "Forensic Science Today".

"What do you say about an Ice cream?" Kathleen asked after noticing an Ice cream van drive past

"Yeah!" Lindsey screamed and began running after the van, Kathleen hot on her heels, leaving Sara laughing.

@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#$@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

"I'm just scared you know." Catherine said to Grissom in their hotel room, "I can't walk! She picks up on my feelings", She turned her head so she could face him, "I don't see how you could love me."

"I will always love you Catherine Willows. You are my best friend. My partner and my soul mate. Will you…?" He sentence was cut off by Catherine attempting to get his attention.

"Shut up and Kiss me" He looked at her and smiled, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. 

@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#$@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

"Wow. How come there's barely any people here?" Sara asked as the she, Kathleen and Lindsey waited in line for ice cream.

"Because it's not the holidays here yet", Kathleen replied

"Sweet! Look. Another place to hire surf boards," Warrick exclaimed pointing to another shop. He nudged Nick and the pair pulled out of the line and ran towards the shop.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry."

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

About 2 hours later…. (The whole team is now at the beach. Lindsey is building sand castles with Greg. Warrick, Nick and Kathleen are in the water, acting like over excited 2 year olds. Sara is lying on her towel reading "Forensics with the Justice system". We see Grissom carrying Catherine down the sandy slope towards Sara)

Grissom sits Catherine in a deckchair next to Sara. 

"Is there anything you need?" He asked his voice full of concern

"I'm fine Gil," Catherine replied, smiling at him

Coming up the beach crept Warrick and Nick. They came up quietly behind Sara, and waited for a minute before they pounced. Sara dropped her book startled as Nick grabbed her under her arms and Warrick grabbed her feet. 

"Guys! Put me down. It's not funny!" Sara said struggling to get her feet back on the ground. Catherine and Grissom watched as Warrick and Nick threw Sara into the surf. She emerged seconds later wet and fuming.

Grissom turned to face Catherine. "You didn't answer my question Ms Willows."

"And what question was that Mr. Grissom?"

"Will you marry me?"  
She lent forward and captured his lips with her own. "Yes"

Grissom lent forward with the intention of kissing her but pulled away, "Thank you."

Laughing she said, "Your welcome."

They turned at the sound of Sara screaming. "Get the hell away from me Nick!"

Laughing they saw Lindsey and Greg running to join the group

"You've got to love them." Catherine said looking at Grissom

"Indeed".

THE END!!!!!!!!!

Well I hope you liked the story. And well this is the end. It might have a sequel depending on the level of interest. So please review, review, review!


End file.
